Héroe conoce Cejon
by Kichan-awesome
Summary: ¿una historia de amor mejor que crepúsculo? obviamente la de un Héroe y un Cejon.


Nota: casi todo el fic es _narrado_ por Alfred.

.

Hey, ¡Dude! ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de amor más fantástica de todos los tiempos? No te puedo ver pero estoy seguro que estas asintiendo, debes estar pensando "¿Cómo lo sabe?"

Pues veras, ¡esto se debe a que soy un héroe! Soy el asombrosamente genial héroe Alfred F. Jones, pero bueno no nos salgamos del tema, estábamos en que te iba a contar una historia de amor mejor que crepúsculo bueno, primero que nada aclararemos un pequeño punto antes de que inicie este heroico relato, esta no es la típica historia "chico conoce chica" oh claro que no, esta historia es un inusual "héroe conoce cejon"

Ahora sí, iniciemos este gran relato, todo inicio hace 20 años –dios mío me siento viejo- en un pequeño parque de las afueras de Londres, yo era un pequeño héroe recién llegado del "otro lado del charco" y tenía una asombroso poder el cual era aplastar maleantes estafa viejitas, era un asombroso poder pero, la mayoría de los niños no comprendían lo asombroso que era por poseer dicho poder, la mayoría de esos pequeños granujillas me molestaban diario, se burlaban y reían de todo lo relacionado conmigo desde mi súper poder hasta mi acento, está bien que yo no tenía el acento súper "like a sir" de los adultos pero el acento americano es genial y aparte ellos tampoco tenían un acento de "sir" o no, claro que no, ellos sonaban más como una ardilla estreñida que como un "sir" pero bueno me salgo del tema, un día mientras esos niños voz de ardilla con estreñimiento súper villana se mofaban de mí, apareció el con sus cabellos rubios ondeando en el viento mientras sus cejas súper sónicas lanzaban rayos a esos niños, bueno sus cejas no lanzaban rayos pero el si estaba lanzando rocas.

No deberías dejar que te molesten—y esa fue la primera vez que pude apreciar un acento de "sir" tan marcado—el que estés fuera de forma no significa que tengan derecho a molestarte.

—No estoy fuera de forma, ¡es mi súper poder!

Cada vez que ese recuerdo viene a mi mente sonrió inconscientemente al recordar la suave carcajada de ese pequeño cejon, Arthur Kirkland, así fue como se presentó al tiempo que estrechaba caballerosamente mi mano, con ese pequeño apretón hizo mover los engranajes de nuestro silencioso destino, oh pero que romántico soy, justo como se espera de mi heroica persona ¡ah! Volví a salirme del tema pero como decía, el tiempo paso y mi poder desapareció, el cejon de mi corazón hizo hasta lo imposible para desaparecerlo con la excusa de "tu poder no es sano" no fue justo, ¡yo nunca intente quitarle sus cejas laser!

Pero como decía, el tiempo paso y ya estábamos en segundo año de preparatoria cuando me di cuenta de que amaba con todo mi heroico corazón a ese cejon demoniaco, sus "idiota" acompañados de una risilla suelta hacían que mi corazón subiera la garganta haciendo atragantar, oh hermosa juventud, pero como si una fuerza intergaláctica quisiera joder mi vida apareció la piedra de mi zapato, su nombre empezaba con Francis y terminaba en "Te voy a tumbar todos los dientes", él era un francés raro que se robaba la atención de mi cejon favorito y me molestaba a base de comentarios irónicos ¡yo nunca comprendí bien la ironía! Pero un día me dio un golpe muy fuerte, "right in the kokoro" diría mi buen amigo kiku.

Era el febrero de mis 17 años y quedaban un par de días para "el día del amor comercial ¡pero hey! Es buena excusa para echarte pareja" y yo planeaba aprovechar ese día chocolatoso para transmitir mis sentimientos a Arthur, si planeaba transmitir mis sentimientos a él adorablemente malvado cejon que conocía desde mi heroica infancia, pero un día mientras pensaba en la hermosa vida que llevaríamos juntos y como se llamarían nuestros hijos recibí una carta que textualmente rezaba _"si quieres saber que siente Arthur, ven a la biblioteca las 10:00 am" _eran las 9:40 am así que corrí como si me persiguiera la CIA y entre a paso de ninja a la biblioteca en busca de a Arthur, lo encontré cerca de la sección paranormal hablando con Francis, me acerque por detrás de Arthur con la vista fija en el francés, sentía como si él fuera el ultimo portador de la viruela negra y yo fuera el encargado de eliminarlo, pero una oración salida de los labios de mi amado me dejo petrificado en mi lugar.

Pienso que Alfred es muy molesto—recuerdo el ruido seco de vidrio rompiéndose que resonó por toda mi mente y recuerdo mi firme resolución de que así sonarían los sentimientos si pudieran romperse.

Así que Arthur piensa que soy molesto—no recuerdo que tan alto hable, solo recuerdo mi vista borrosa, recuerdo haberme volteado y haber ignorado el "espera" de Arthur para salir rápidamente de la biblioteca, después de eso solo recuerdo una extraña calidez sobre mis mejillas.

Pasaron muchos días, Arthur buscándome yo evitándolo "como caballero ingles que es solo intenta disculparse para no quedar mal" pensaba con tranquilidad el primero de marzo, había pasado casi un mes desde que había hablado por última vez con Arthur, estaba por hundirme en mi melancolía de nuevo cuando un golpe seco seguido por la caída de mi puerta me hizo soltar un asustado grito—muy heroico he de decir—y mi miedo aumento al ver frente a mí con cara de "te voy a castrar" al mayor de los hermanos Kirkland, Scott Kirkland "la furia roja" como lo llamábamos Arthur y yo de pequeños.

Ya no soporto más melodrama del conejo—y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, me dejo inconsciente de un solo golpe.

Cuando desperté tuve la visión más hermosa del mundo, los verdes prados de Arthur llenos de preocupación y antes de que pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, Arthy ya estaba gritando que yo no era molesto, que él hablaba de cosas que eran molestas en época de exámenes, y que yo era muy molesto en esa época porque lo distraía, que en general no era molesto solo un poco estúpido y cuando empezó a decir incoherencias con el rostro rojo no pude evitarlo y lo bese, después del beso nos quedamos estáticos asustados, pero bueno, una cosa llevo a otra y terminamos besándonos en su cama entre risas y sonrojos claro, hasta que el pelirrojo del infierno apareció en el cuarto gritando que su casa no era hotel y me saco a patadas del hogar kirkland—que bonito mi cuñado ¿no?—y después de eso nos convertimos en la mejor pareja del mundo.

Y volvió a pasar el tiempo, sufrimos altibajos que nos hicieron más fuertes y hicieron madurar nuestra relación tanto que en el verano de nuestros 24 mientras veíamos "Batman" en nuestro apartamento muriendo de calor pero aun así abrazados le pedí matrimonio de manera muy heroica a mi adorable cejon—metí heroicamente un anillo en las palomita— ¡y acepto!

Nos casamos en una pequeña ceremonia en invierno y tuvimos una pequeña luna de miel—eso no lo contare, pervertidos—en este punto debería decir "Fin" pero no lo diré ¿saben por qué? pues ¡Porque esta historia sigue en marcha, seremos felices por siempre!

¡Hasta pronto lectores heroicos!

Att: Alfred "Hero" Jones.

_27 años y felizmente casado._

_._

_PD. ¿_Sabían que mi némesis francés al final tuvo un final feliz con Casper ejem mi hermano? Bueno luego les contare esa historia titulada "Casper y la Rana" _¡Alfred Fuera!_

_._

Deja de escribir de una blody vez y vamos a dormir—la voz adormilada de "el cejon de su corazón" sobreponiéndose a el incesante sonido del teclado haciéndole saltar como resorte desde la cómoda y calientita silla para correr a abrazarlo, conforme escribía cada palabra las ganas de abrazarle se habían hecho extremadamente fuertes—¿esta vez de que va tu post?

Una historia de amor digna de un best steller, "héroe conoce cejon"—y su estridente risa llenando la habitación contagiando al inglés que cómodo se encuentra entre sus brazos—te juro que la aran película.

—lo que digas héroe, ahora vamos a dormir.

—Claro mi amor.

"_Definitivamente, esta historia sigue en marcha"_

_._

Hola, ¡Feliz San Valentín súper atrasado!

Aprovechare para decir que pondré en hiatus una de mis historias, estoy cruzando el cuarto semestre de la carrera técnica y absorbe mi alma, pero hasta que continúe la historia estaré subiendo otras historias esporádicas para compensar, ¡Kichan FUERA!

¿reviews?


End file.
